


My Favorite Thing About Waking Up Is You

by chaosinwriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, i simply just love them, i wrote this for my partner, they're so cute plz i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosinwriting/pseuds/chaosinwriting
Summary: Roman loves mornings, but he loves Janus more.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	My Favorite Thing About Waking Up Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyoomWritesThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyoomWritesThings/gifts).



> I wrote this for my partner (if you're reading this, I love u). I was possessed at 9 in the morning to write this, so it's probably bad lol. But it made xem happy, so that's all that matters

Roman loved mornings. Although he wasn't a fan of waking up, he enjoyed the sleepy hours of the early day, especially on weekends. The way the sun shined through the curtains in the morning, casting a warm glow into the room. The way not a single soul, aside from the birds, were awake to see the sun rise. On a normal morning, he would spend at least an hour simply to enjoy his surroundings. 

His favorite thing about mornings, though, was Janus. Sometimes, he’d get lucky enough to wake up before xem. Those days where no matter what happened after, he considered it a good day. 

Today was one of those lucky days.

He was relishing in the silence when he heard a rustle beside him. His heartbeat quickened as he turned to his partner waking up beside him. 

He doesn’t know how Janus does it, but xe are the most naturally stunning person he has ever met. The sun followed Janus like a spotlight, and the world seemed to dim as xe became the only source of Roman’s attention. 

Xe were breathtaking. Sunlight poured into xyr brown eyes, making them a beautiful caramel color that made Roman’s heart nearly screech to a stop. Xyr hair was ruffled and messy from sleep and xyr nose was scrunched with distaste as xe were pulled from sleep. 

“Good morning, ladrón de mi corazón.” Roman said, nearly breathless as he spoke. 

Janus didn’t say anything, burying xyr head in his chest and letting out a small growl. Roman chuckled and ran his fingers through xyr hair. “It’s okay, love. We can stay here for as long as you’d like.” 

Roman wouldn’t trade the early morning cuddles with Janus for the world.


End file.
